Second chances
by UNAREB
Summary: Edward never came back in New moon. Bella was changed into a vampire. she dosnt live with the Cullens. no she is a Reed. find out what happenes when she they come back into her live. will she forgive them. read and reveiw. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey so this is my first Twilight fan fiction. I love twilight. I am a Twiheart. So please read it and tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy. **

My name is Bella Reed, not Swan or Cullen.

Edward left me 10 years ago. No I didn't marry some one. But I am forever stuck at 18. It was some thing I had wanted when I was with Edward, but he left me.

After jumping off the cliff Alice came to see me. She didn't tell anyone what she saw in her vision. She came to check on me and left. Just like nothing had happened. But I was able to get her phone number before it. She said if anything happened to call her or even if I just wanted to hear her voice.

But back to the reason my name is now Reed is well why don't I start from how I got changed into a vampire.

**Back flash.**

_I was walking to school, cause my truck was with Jake. He was fixing it up. And Charlie left early for work. _

_On my way I tripped like the natural clumsy person I am. Then I felt some one grad me. _

_I looked up when they put me down. And I saw her. Victoria. She bent down and bit me. But before she could start to drink all my blood she stopped. I was to full up with the pain of her venom burning inside me. But I saw a giant russet red wolf. Then every thing blacked out._

_I woke up three days later in Jakes room. With a thirst that hurt. But the first thing I notice was the smell. "God, what is that terrible smell." I said._

_I heard Jacob laugh. "Sorry, but you don't smell so great either." _

"_What happened?" I asked confused._

_Jake took a deep breath. "I was doing a run and I caught scent of the red-headed leech. I was afraid, cause I knew you were walking to school, so I follow it as fast as could. But when I got there she had already put her venom in your system. I wanted to suck it out but you said, quote 'Jake don't, even if my life is now over I wont let it happen to you. You cant stop it.' I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I knew if I brought you to Sam he would tell me to kill you because you were about to become a vampire. So when he was on his run I snuck you in to my house." Jake had done so much for me and I cant do anything for him return expect disappear. I had wanted this for so long and now I had it I wanted nothing more than to be dead. I couldn't stay here with all the people I care and love about. I had to leave. _ "_I have to go. I can't stay. I can't stay here and hurt you or anyone else I love, I am so sorry. I was doing so well. I never wanted this to happen to me while I was forgetting about them. Don't follow me. Bye Jacob." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead and ran out for they're as fast as could. I ignored all the sweet calling blood. I wouldn't be that kind. I would be a vegetarian. _

_I ran straight into someone. I looked up and was meet by golden eyes. The kind I hadn't seen since I last saw Alice. I look at him farther. _

_He had brown hair, was dressed nicely, in a blue shirt and jeans. He looked about 35. _

_Then I noticed he had a woman with him. She had light ginger hair that was close to brown. She had the same eyes. She was dressed in a red blouse and a skirt that came to her knees. _

"_Are you ok young one?" the man asked. I shook my head no._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am David and this is my wife Lucy." He said gesturing to his wife. "What about you? Your name and what age are you?" he asked._

"_I am Bella and I am 18 in human years and one day old in vampire years." I answered._

"_Well Bella what kind of vampire do you want to be?" he asked._

"_I want to be a vegetarian. I used to know a clan of vampires but they left. I was hoping that I could find them." _

"_Well why don't we take you hunting then you can come back to our home and you can call them from there?" _

"_That would be great thank you. Can I ask where am I?" _

"_Alaska" he answered. _

_After hunting they brought me back to their house. There were four other people there. _

"_Every one this is Bella. Bella this is Amber and Jason." He gestured to and blond haired girl and a black haired boy. "And this is Nicky and Andrew." Nicky had light brown hair and Andrew had blond hair. _

_After the introductions were done I went to call Alice._

_After three rings I got her voice mail. _

'_Hey this is Alice. I would of answered the phone if you were important so sorry. But if it's Bella I am sorry I can't talk to you any more. So leave a message.'_

"_Hey Alice it's the girl you can't talk to any more. I called because I really needed your help. But I guess I won't be getting it. So never mind. And do me a favour and the next times you talk to Edward tell him his worst nightmare has come true." I hung up the Phone and sat down. I was hurt by what Alice said. I don't know how long I sat there for until I felt a hand on my arm. _

"_Bella would you like to live with us? We have talked it trough and we would like you to." Lucy said._

"_Thank you. I don't know what I would of done if I didn't find you two. Thank you so much." It was nice to know that people I just met are willing to take me in. We got up and ran to the house, well more mansion. Instead of stopping when we entered the house we ran up stairs. She stopped right outside a white door. _

"_Go on. Go in. you were out side for almost a day, so we had time to decorate. I hope you like it."_

_I opened the door and was met by deep purple walls with painted black vines going up it. There was a big window facing a river. On the other side there was a bed for some reason. And on the other wall there was a desk with a laptop on it with a bookcase next to it. _

_There were two other doors in the room. I walked over to the first it was a bathroom. I moved over to the second. I took a deep breath. Inside as I knew what it would be it was a walk-in-closet. It was bigger than my bedroom back home. _

"_Thank you it is prefect."_

**End of flash back**

**So… sorry it's a little short but I worte a big long 23 pages first then one of my friends cut it up were she thought the chapters should end. So some chapters will be shorter than others. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know it's a little short but you get to learn her power in this one and I would love to have them. **

**Please tell me what you think. I have other chapters written. I had fun writing this and its no fun if you don't tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**

**CHAPTER 2!**

So that is were I am right now. Lying on my bed looking at what is going on down stairs through Lucy eyes.

My power comes in handy.

I am a shield. For minds and bodies. I can also send mental wave to make some one feel like their brain is on fire. I can also look trough any one else's eyes no matter how far away, it's really handy when I want to spy on some one.

"Bella, come on we have to go hunt." Amber was calling me. She appeared at my door. Her blond hair up in a messy ponytail.

Amber and I had grown close over the years. She is able to freeze any liquid and she can melt any solid. She is 16 in human years and 56 in vampire years. Her and Jason had met before they found David. It was love at first site.

"Ok I am coming." I said put my journal in the bedside table and walking over to her. "Hey did you hear about the new kids starting in our year tomorrow?" I asked. The word around school was that they have moved around a lot. Their dad is the new doctor.

"Yeah I did. I think we should have a little fun with them. We haven't done anything like it in ages." Hmmm a little fun would be nice.

"Lets do it. Come on we have to hunt and I want to go shopping I need a new jacket." Amber, Lucy and Nicky have made me addicted to shopping.

At school we talk to every one. We don't keep to ourselves there. We aren't like the Cullens were.

After hunting we went shopping. Amber got these gorgeous heels; they were black with white strips going across them.

Nicky got a blood red dress. She looked great in it. But she looks great in every thing she owns.

Lucy got a pair of skinny jeans. They looked great on her with her long legs.

I got a black jacket that came down to my waist. It had buttons going down the front. It fit perfectly at the top and flowed out under the bust. I loved it.

After shopping we went home and started to plan how we would play with the new kids.

Andrew can control someone body and minds to make them say or do anything he wants.

Jason can lift things or people and fling them anywhere, without touching them.

Nicky can make you see thing that aren't there.

Lucy can send massages to us through her mind.

And David can see through walls or anything else.

We are a very gifted family.

After planning what we were going to do we all went up stairs to change for school.

I wore my black skinny jeans, red long sleeved t-shirt with a black vest over it. I put on my new jacket and a pair of high heels.

We all got into Jasons jeep, while David got into his BMW.

David was a teacher at our school.

When we got to the school we didn't see any new cars. When we got out of the car, we walked up the steps to the front doors. After our first classes I still hadn't seen the new kids. I looked through Amber eyes but she didn't have them in her class either. I gave up and said I would see them at lunch.

Lunch came quickly. I could hear all the whispers about the new kids, but no one said their names.

We did a different entrance. When Nicky and Andrew started to walk in I heard a familiar voice say, "Who are they?"

I heard Ally answer them. "That's Nicky and Andrew Reed. Them and the rest of their family moved here last year. They're all really nice and sporty. But no one has a chance with any one of them cause there are all-together. Don't worry there all adopted." Ally was one of my friends here. She was the nice person who talked to us the first day we came here.

"And them?" the person asked.

"Amber and Jason Reed." By now it was my turn to enter. I pulled the door open. Held my head high and looked towards the table with the new kids.

I froze. There sitting at the table were the last people in the world I wanted to see.

**Please review. I will update soon. But please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews, I really like this story. It so fun to write. So this chapter has Alice/Bella and Edward/Bella time in it. Tell me what you think.

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

The Cullens. I didn't notice that Andrew using his skill to make me move. I only noticed when I was sitting. He still hadn't stop so I used my skill to make his head hurt like hell. He stopped just as I started.

"Sorry. I should of stopped." He said.

"No its ok I hate having to do that to you." I looked once more over to the Cullens. I saw Edward he looked shocked to see me.

"Guys I am going to put you under my shield." I told them, I didn't want Edward reading their minds.

"Why? We never have to have it at school." Jason asked.

"My past is here and I don't want him in your heads." I answered.

"Guys my shield can go anywhere with you. I have been practicing with Lucy and Amber. So I have to go talk to David. I'll see you after school." I got up and left the lunchroom. I felt someone follow me.

"Bella. Stop." Alice called out to me.

"Alice leave me alone." I said as I turned around to her.

She tried to come closer to me but I put up my other shield.

"What's going on? Why can't I come any closer to you?" She asked confused.

"I put up one of my shield." I told her.

"What do you mean by _one_?" she asked.

"I can do other kind of things." I said.

"Bella I am sorry. What I said on my voice mail I didn't mean it. I wanted nothing more than to talk to you. But when you called. That was the day Edward came back home. When he saw it was you calling he took my phone and smashed it against the wall. I didn't know this is what had happened to you." She said.

"But why did you say that? Why did you say you didn't want to talk me any more?" I asked.

"Because Rosalie found out about what happened, she said if I didn't do that then she would tell Edward every thing that happened. Bella I am sorry I didn't want to leave you." If she could cry I say she would be.

I dropped my shield and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I forgive you Alice. Come on I have to talk to David. Would you like to meet him?" I asked.

"Whose David?" she asked.

"He's my Carlisle."

"Oh." Was all she said.

We walked down the hall and took a left. I didn't have to knock cause David would have heard me and look through the walls and saw it was me.

"Come in Bella." He said. "Hello Alice. It's nice to finally meet you." Alice shook his hand, we sat on the to other chairs in his office.

"He's here." I said. David knew about my past so that's all I had to say.

"I know I had him in my first English class today."

"I want to put you under my shield while he is here. Just in school. I want to guys to have privacy in your own heads."

"I agree. Please go ahead." He told me. I put up the shield easily.

"Alice do you want one to? I know how much you hate having him inside your head."

"Please." I did one for her as well.

"I will see you at home. Bye David." Alice and I had maths together so we sat next to each other.

I had Biology last. I sat in my seat. I was the only one with the seat next to me free. And guess who just has to walk in. You guessed it Edward.

He walked over to my table. "Bella…" He started. But I cut him off with my mind. I lifted my own shield. _'Don't. Just don't.'_ I thought.

"Did I just hear your mind?" he asked.

'_Yep_' I thought again. I wasn't going to talk to him out right.

"How?"

'_One of my skills_.'

"Bella I am so sorry that I left you. I didn't want to but I thought-" I cut him off.

'_Don't just don't. I don't want to talk to you_.'

"No Bella you have to hear me out."

'_No I don't._'

"Yes you do." He more or less ordered me.

'_If you don't stop then I will have to do some thing I don't want to do_.'

"Do it then because I wont stop at any thing until you forgive me."

'_You asked for it. Enjoy_.' I set his head on fire. I saw his face twist in pain. Most people scream in pain but he didn't. I stopped, because it was hurting me to see him hurting. I put my shield back up and ignored him.

When the bell went I ran out of the room. I heard him follow me. I ran past my car at vampire speed, but him being faster than me didn't help. So when we were far enough in to the forests I turned and pushed my shield out.

He went flying backwards and crashed in to a tree. Before I could do any thing he was on top of me pinning me to the ground. "Would you please listen to me." He said.

"Why should I? The last time I talked to you in the wood you broke my heart." I shouted at him.

I pushed my shield out again and he went flying off of me.

"I am sorry. I thought leavening you was for the better but I guess I was wrong. I couldn't live with out you. I went back about 10 years ago. But you weren't there I talked to Jacob and he said that you had just left the town and was never coming back. I tried to get Alice to see where you were, but she got nothing. I went mad trying to find you but I couldn't. I shouldn't have left you. I am so sorry." He looked so broken. He was standing right in front of me now. He leaned in slowly and put his lips on mine. I felt a shock go through me like I always used to. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him come back in to my life like this, he left me.

I pulled away and ran.

**Remember more review make me update faster. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but I don't think this sorry is popular. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

I ran straight to home.

I stayed locked in my room. I told David to tell everyone I am sick. When every one was in school, I was looking through Alice's eyes all day just to see him.

When the school day was over everyone went hunting. I was at home all alone. I was sitting down watching a stupid old sitcom when I heard some thing coming from the garage. I got up to see what it was.

I opened the door and looked inside. I didn't see anything. When all of a sudden… "BOO." Emmett shouted coming out from behind the door. He scared me so much that I use my skill to hurt his head. I didn't mean to do it. But when he wrapped his arms around his head I stopped.

"Oh my god. Emmett I am so sorry I didn't mean to. It's just a reaction I picked up. Sorry." I said giving him a hug.

"It's ok Bella. It's great to see you. I missed you. I am so sorry I left you there unprotected." He said returning my hug.

"It's fine. So what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you and say I am sorry." He said with a smile.

"All is forgiven. How long can you stay?" I asked I had missed Emmett he was like a big brother.

He didn't answer me, that's when I noticed him eyeing my car.

"Do you like my car?" I asked with a grin. I love my car. I had gotten a Porsche. I loved to drive fast.

"That is yours?" he asked in disbelief. He let out a whistle.

"You want to go for a ride." I asked and he nodded his head. I tossed him my keys and he was in the drives seat. "Hold on."

I had to see how long we had. I looked through Nikcys eyes. They looked about near Canada.

"Ok we have three hours." I told him.

We drove down the drive way and out on to the main road. He started to head to the hospital.

He got out when he parked. I followed him in. He stopped outside one of the doors. Knocked and walked in. Sitting behind the desk was someone I last saw when they were stitching me up.

"Hey Carlisle. How are you?" I asked

"Bella. What happened? How did this happen to you? Who did this?" he asked.

"You're the first to ask in your family. It's a long story."

"We've got time." He answered me.

I told them every thing. What happened with Jacob, Victoria, the way Jake save me from being kill, to running away, to meeting David and Lucy and all about my powers.

"Trust me it really hurts, she did it on my today and even through I only got a few second of it, it really hurt." Emmett told him.

"That make since now how Edward hasn't been able to read Alices mind lately. And why he was has been so upset lately." Carlisle said.

"Can you tell him sorry for me? I kind of ran away when we were talking and I also kind of made him crash in to a tree. I had 10 years of rage and anger and sadness over him I just didn't know what came over me." I told them. "Oh some good news. I have never killed or tasted human blood." I said.

"Bella would you mind coming over to our house tonight, kind of a party thing. You could bring your family as well. I would love to met them." I could see the hopefulness in his eyes. I couldn't say no to him. All the times he had helped me, the time he acted like a second father to me.

"We would love to Carlisle. I have told David all about you and he would love to meet you. I think you two will get along. And Emmett you and Andrew will get along." I told them. I wanted my old and new family to get along. I hoped the Cullens wont think that I am leaving them behind and not even thinking of them.

"Come on Bells we have to get going. You said you only have three hours and it's been and hour and a half." Emmett told me. God time really can fly when we are catching up.

"Where to now Emmett?" I asked. He just grinned and didn't answer me.

After about three minutes of driving we were driving down an over grown drive way. When the house came in to view my breath got caught in my throat. It looked the same as the old Cullens house.

"Esme has been dying to see you since we found out." He told me.

The inside was the same expect Edwards piano was nowhere to be seen.

Before I could look around anymore I was pulled in to a bone-crushing hug.

"God I missed you, Bella. I am so sorry we left you. And I am sorry that this happened to you. Who changed you?" she asked a little upset.

"Victoria." I said.

"Well I am sorry. But on the bright side at least we know what your powers are." She said. A big smile came across her face. "How many things can you do?" she curious.

"Four. I can block people using their mind powers on me. Can push people farther away from me or stop them altogether for coming near me. I can see through other people's eyes no matter how far. An example," I looked through Edward eyes. "Why is he buying a piano? What happened to the last one?" I asked. I was confused. Edwards piano was his pride and joy. I remember we would sit for hours by it writing music, in witch he said they were all for me. I smiled at the memory.

"He broke it in half." She said with a shudder. "That was the worst I had ever seen him. When we first left he would only play the songs you two wrote. But when he went to forks and found out you runaway, well he just snapped. Every thing he was holding on to inside, he took in out on the piano. That was the hardest day we all lived through. When he got rid of the only thing that was keeping him sane. He hasn't played any thing since." She said. Her voice sounded so sad. I felt it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She laughed a little. "What have you got to be sorry for? He chose to leave you. Any way what was the last thing of the four powers?" I could tell she wanted to get off the Edward subject.

"Right, I can make any one feel like their brain is on fire. I don't like to use it much. I have used it three times in the last two days. Once on Andrew cause he wouldn't stop using his power on me. Once on Edward cause he wouldn't leave me alone when I told him to stop. And once on Emmett by accident cause he scared the crap out of me today." She laughed at that.

"Well I told him if he kept doing that, that it would come to bite him in the ass one day. Can you do me a favour and see where Edward is?" she asked.

"Sure." I looked through his eyes to see the was on a over grown road. "Emmett" I screamed. "Esme I am sorry but I don't want to talk to him right now and also I have to get back before my family does. Oh sorry he's on the driveway. EMMETT." I screamed. He still had my keys.

"WHAT?" He screamed back.

"Keys. I have to go." He tossed me my keys. "I will see you tonight. Bye." I said as I ran out the of the house.

I was just in my car when the Volvo came around the corner. He parked right in the front of the entrance of the driveway. I knew he wouldn't move it. So I took out my phone and called Jason. They would all be at home by now.

"Heya Bella. Where are you?" He asked when he answered his phone.

"Jason I need your help. _He_ is blocking my exit. So I need you to come to the Cullens." I looked through his eyes to see he was already on the move. "Take a right… left…. left…and right. You see that Volvo. Please lift it." It was then lifted 20 feet in to the air. "Thanks Jase." I hung up the phone. When driving past Edward I gave him a smug smile.

After I got home I told Amber and Nicky about tonight. They had to have at least had three hours to change. Even with vampire speed.

**So there is the next chapter please please please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violet are blue I don't own Edward and neither do you. (Twilight is owned by S.M )**

**Chapter 5**

After we where all dressed we drove to the Cullens. I got to drive my Porsche. They all followed me to the house. When we got there I saw Alice out side with a frown on her face.

"Hey Alice what's wrong?" I asked giving her a hug.

"It's no far. I can't do Barbie Bella any more, cause you now have great style. And a great car." She pouted. I had the same colour dress on as my car. A midnight blue halter dress that came down to just above my knees. It fit my perfectly.

"Well I love to shop. Sorry you had to miss out on it. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?" I knew Alice she can't not go shopping.

"Yay. Can I drive your car?" she asked a hyper now.

"Only if we can go to L.A for shopping. So we go at night. I always wanted to do it."

"L.A. here we come." Alice shouted.

We walked in to the house and I was pulled in to a hug by some one I never thought would hug me.

"Bella I am so sorry. I never hated you. I was just jealous. I missed you. Can you forgive me?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I can." She pulled away and gave me a smile.

I looked around and saw Jasper.

"Sorry for wanting to kill you Bella." He said. I laughed.

"It's ok. I should have been used to it. I had lots of vampire trying when you guys left. So don't worry about it." I said.

"How did you get away from them all the time?" he asked.

"Werewolves. My best friend was one." I told him.

"Ok enough about the past. We are all here so lets get this party started." Alice said.

Nicky and Rosalie got on well. Amber and Alice went on talking about shopping.

Andrew and Emmett were arm wresting. Jasper and Jason were outside talking about Jasons car.

Lucy and Esme were talking about the house.

Carlisle and David were in Carlisle office talk about me and what had been happing with me and how I was.

I was alone in the living room. I didn't know or care where Edward was. I walked over to the first door where I knew his piano was.

There it was. The same one he had last time. 'I wonder if he kept all the music sheets in the same place?' I thought to myself.

I lifted the top of the piano stool and I was right. They were all there. I looked to find my favourite one but it wasn't in the stack.

He would play the piano while I sung the words. We called it 'My Love'.

I felt sad when I couldn't find it. I sat down and started playing it off by heart.

David taught me how to play it. I looked up to see what he was last playing and I saw it was the song I was looking for.

I smiled to myself thinking that he hadn't forgot the songs we wrote together. He knew this was my favourite.

I heard footsteps coming down the stair, but I ignored them, I just kept playing. I was too engrossed in the song that I didn't notice the door opening and the person standing behind me.

"I didn't know you could play." I wasn't a question just a statement. But when I heard him speak that's when I froze. I felt like ice. I didn't breath or move or anything. When I finally recovered I answered him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me any more Edward. I changed a lot in ten years." I said looking straight in his eyes.

"Your right I am sorry." He said. I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"For what?" I wasn't letting him off easy. He hurt me ten times more than being changed into a vampire did.

"Still so stubborn I see." He said. I didn't answer so he continued. "I am sorry for leaving you. For letting Victoria end your life. For making my family leave. For every thing wrong I did to you. And for the worst thing I did, for lying to you." I was confused now what did he lie to me about?

"What lie?" I asked. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Bella…" he sighed. "I told you I didn't love you any more. That was the hardest lie I ever had to say in my life. And to see that you believed me made it worst." He told me.

I couldn't believe it. It was all a lie. "Because it didn't make sense for you to love me." I said in a whisper.

"Not one day went by when I didnt love you Bella." He said.

"I can't do this," I sighed. "I can't stand here and talk to you like nothing ever happened. I just cant. It hurts to much." I walked out the door. "Guys." I said calling every ones attention.

Alice came out of the other room with Amber.

"Great idea Bella." She said. Of course she would of seen what I wanted to do.

**PLEASE REVIEW…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Ok I like this chapter cause we have a little fun and we see more of Bella's power. Oh and the fun with Emmett. **

**Enjoy. And review.**

**Chapter 6**

"Ok has every one got two hundred dollars on them?" I asked and smiled when they all nodded. "This is my version of vampire 'I have never' ok so we all have twenty tens, right?" they nodded again by now we were all sitting a circle on the floor. "Ok so instead of taking a drink you put ten dollars in the centre. And the person with the most money left at the end wins what in the centre." I looked at Alice and she had a big smile on her face. I sat down next to her. "Alice do you want to start?" I so knew she would.

"Ok. Here is an easy one to start us off with. I have never driven a Porsche before." I knew that was coming. Emmett, my family and I put ten in. "Emmett when did you get to drive it?" Alice whined.

"Earlier on. And it was the best car I have driven." He said with a big smile. I laughed at him. I really did miss him.

"Ok my go." Rosalie said. "I have never been drunk before."

Emmett and Andrew put ten in.

"Why am I not suspired." I muttered earning a laugh from every one.

Amber was next. "I have never gotten a tattoo before." This time Nicky and I put ten in. "Ok Bella, I knew Nicky had one, but I had no clue you did. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked really confused now. I didn't tell any one because I don't think about that much.

"OMG. Where is it? What is it of? When did you get it?" Alice asked me full of questions.

"Ok I one question at a time. Amber I didn't tell you because I don't think of it much. It is something that wasn't comfortable telling any one about. And Alice. Not telling, not telling and about a month after you left." I told them.

"Come on Bella tell me some thing about it." Alice begged.

"No, ok. You can find out tomorrow. And don't worry Amber I will show you tonight. So can we please just get a move on with the game?"

"Hell no. I want to know where and of what my little sis got a tattoo of." Emmett said coming over to me and pinning me to the floor.

"Emmett get off of me. Or I will hurt your head." I growled.

"Go ahead, hurt me. I can take it." He said.

"Emmett I wouldn't if I were you." Edward warned him. He had seen what I could do.

"Shut up." Emmett growled back at him.

"You asked for it." I said. I push my shield upwards so Emmett was lying on it face forwards. I didn't want to hurt him. He was at least eight feet above me now. "So are we going to stop trying to find out about my tattoo. I will tell you when I feel like it." I was standing under him now. He nodded and I pulled my shield back slowly.

Then Carlisle , David, Lucy and Esme came down the stairs laughing.

"Guys what have you been up to?" Esme asked.

"Bella was just showing us some of her power. It's amazing." Jasper told her.

"Ok guy we have to get going it's five in the morning and Bella you still have to hunt. You haven't gone in awhile." Lucy said.

"Ok, thank you for have us Carlisle, Esme." I said. "Alice I will see you of shopping later." We walked out the door and drove off.

After hunting I felt full and happy again. That is until I walked into my room.

"Ok where is it? And what is it of?" God she is impatient.

"Ok it's just below my panty line. And it of the Cullen crest." I murmured the last part so fast that she couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's of the Cullens crest ok. And it has 'My love' written under it. I don't like to think about it cause I got it in my depression days. I didn't tell any one." I sighed. I didn't want any one to know. I didn't even tell Jacob.

"Why does it have 'My love' written under it?"

"Because. Edward and I use to write songs together and that was what my favourite one was called." I told her.

Amber stood up off my coach and came and gave me a hug. I melted in to her. No one had given me a hug in a while. "Do you still want to mess with them?" she asked.

"Can we just mess with Edward? He was the one that really hurt me." I asked. She smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun. Plan ECBP is a go." She said.

"What is ECBP?"

"Edward Cullens Pay Back."

"So all the same thing? Just to him?" he deserved this.

"Yeah. I think every one is willing to help you." She smiled at me and we went to work.

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know I put up a chapter but someone told me I put it up twice. So here is the right chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

One part of the plan was to make me look amazing. I dressed in Black high-heeled boots, white skinny jeans, a black top; I wore a white belt hanging on my waist. And butterfly earrings and a white jacket with sleeves that came to my elbow.

Every one went in Jasons jeep to school again, but they wanted me to have all eyes on me, so I drove my Porsche.

When I entered the parking lot every head turned to look at my car. I hadn't driven it in to school before. The windows were tinted so no one knew it was me.

When I got out I saw every guys eyes on me. I walked over to Amber.

"Part one, complete and successes." She said with a smile. "Part two is a go." We looked over to Edward and he was staring at me. "Bella send him a message please." I knew what she meant.

I lifted my mind shield.

'_Keep walking Cullen, it's rude to stare.'_ I thought to him.

He started to move again. And jackpot, right by a big puddle.

"Amber." I nodded over to the puddle. She notice and froze it over.

Bingo he stepped on it and slipped. I walked over to him, but after Amber melted the puddle again.

"I have never seen a vampire fall before." I said to him and walked away.

Nothing much else happened until lunch. We all promise that I would get to see all the stuff that we do to him.

'This is going to be fun' I thought.

He came in to the lunchroom with the rest off is family.

"Part 3 is a go." Andrew and Jason said at the same time.

Just as Edward was about to sit down on his chair. Jason lifted it up and flung it away. God I loved his power.

Edward didn't notice cause it was done in a second. He went to sit down and he fell on the floor. What was great was the fact he still had his tray of food with him. It spilled all over his shirt.

I laughed so hard at that. It was an added bonus.

He gave me this look. And then in a voice that only vampire ears could hear, he said; "Two can play at this game."

He made a show of checking his shirt over. Then he took it off. I saw every girls eyes looking at him.

I suddenly felt jealous. Two _can _at that game.

I walked over to Tommy, Ally boyfriend. I sat next to him and started to play with his hair. I remember Edward use to love when I did it.

"Hey Tommy." I said.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" he was always a happy person.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Play along please." I moved back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow night."

I had put a mind shield up on him so Edward wouldn't know.

"That would be great Bella. I was just about to ask you myself. We had so much fun the last time."

"Thanks Tommy. See you later." I got up and walked back to my table.

"What was that about?" Nicky asked.

"That was annoying Edward." I said.

The bell rang then. "Part 4 is a go." I said. "Nicky are you ready?" of course she was ready. It's Nicky.

"Lets do this." She had a wicked smile on.

"Just remember every one else has to be in the class room before him. Ok?"

"Got it now go." She pushed me out to the hallway.

I was walking down to Biology when I heard her stop him.

"Edward can I ask you some thing?" Nicky asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

By now I was sitting in my seat waiting for the teacher to come.

"If there one thing you could ever take back what would it be?" Good question it should take him at least a few minutes to think about. But to my surprise he answered straight away.

"Ever leaving Bella. No doubt about it."

"Can I ask why you left her?"

"I am sure Bella has already told you." He said.

"She only told us what she thought. Which was you didn't love her any more."

He sighed. "I left her because I didn't think she should be around my kind. I had caused the enough trouble. But not once did I never not love her."

"Now that I know that. I can go back to hating you again." She started to walk away but he graded her arm.

"Why would you hate me?"

"Because of what you did to my sister. When she joined our family she told us all about her past. And after five years all she did was write in her journals, practise her power or write music. And you know what two of those are about you. She worked on her power to get her mind off of you. It hurt us all to see her like that. But she has been getting better. She has been acting fun and full of life. And what shocked me was the fact even though you are back in her life she is still trying. And I love her for that."

"I am sorry." He said.

"And so you should be." Then Nicky walked away.

I put my shield up right in front of the door so he couldn't get in. Class had started ten minutes ago. I waited about three minutes.

"Mr Hallis, some one has been standing outside door for the last five minutes." He moved over to the door and opened it Edward was standing outside it. I dropped the shield.

"Mr Cullen do you want to tell me why you have just been standing outside the door?" Mr Hallis asked.

"Sorry Mr Hallis. I got lost and then I hadn't remember if this was the right room so I was looking for my map to check I was just about to come in. I'm Sorry."

He came in and sat down next to me. I ignored him until a piece of paper was tossed in front of me.

**Can I talk to you after school? – Edward**

_Why? – Bella._

**Please?**

_Fine. Follow me after school and keep up with me._

I didn't get a note back this time.

**Review. Review. Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**But here it is.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Bella, Edward or any of the Cullen's. Poor me, I want to own them.**

**Chapter 8**

When the bell rang I was out in the parking lot in seconds. I heard him behind me so I kept running.

In two minutes I came to the opening. I had made a place that looked the same as Edwards's meadow back in Forks. I sat down in the centre.

"How the hell did you found this place?" he asked.

"I didn't. I made it." I said looking at my hands. "What do you want to talk about cause I have to met Alice in half an hour."

"I want to say I am sorry and that I should never have left you. That I want your forgiveness and I want to go back to the way we were before I left. I want to be with you, I need to be with you and I want to be able to kiss you every time I see you. These last ten years have been my own personal hell. Please can you forgive me?" I saw it in his eyes. He was sorry. Part of me wanted to make suffer and the other part wanted to go and run into his arms and kiss him. So that's what I did.

I ran over to him and jumped right in to his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands found their way to his hair. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I felt the tingles I got whenever we kissed before he left.

I pulled away but put my forehead on his. "I will give you another chance. But it has to go slowly."

He nodded and kissed me again.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sorry but I am busy." I said. I suddenly wished I wasn't.

"Doing what?" he asked curious.

"It's my vampire birthday. 10 years. Yay. And I have to go see some one any way and I cant have a Cullen with me. But you can come to the party tomorrow night. I would love for all of you to come." I said.

"We would love to." He said. "Come on we better get going. Alice hasn't shut up about driving your car." Oh god helps me.

"And thank you. You don't know how much more quieter it is with out the thought around." I laughed at that. I completely forgot I put a shield on Alice.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Bye." I gave him a peck and ran off.

When I got to the car Alice was leaning against it. She looked so annoyed.

"Finally. Come on. I have been waiting forever." She sighed.

"L.A. here we come." I yelled.

After getting to L.A. in record time, and non-stop questions from Alice about my tattoo. We were shopping.

Alice had already gotten, like, twenty bags full of cloths. And we had only been in five shops.

The funniest thing happened when we were in Victoria Secret. I was trying on some bras and matching underwear. I had come out to show Alice, when this sales women came up to me.

"Miss, we have a photo shot going on up stairs. And we're short a model. I was wondering if you could fill in." ah so sweet so lets play a game with her.

"Sorry Miss. But I did my fare share of Modelling and well lets just say I am set up for life." I heard her laugh.

"I am not surprised. With a body like that you would be." She said and left.

"Were did you learn to lie like that?" Alice asked.

I turned around and headed back into the dressing room. "Who said I was lying?" I said back.

"Oh, you are good." Alice said. "So…" she started not sure if she should continued.

"Go on Alice. I know if you don't ask it's going to eat you alive."

"What's going on with you and Edward?" she blurted out.

"I forgave him, and said I would give him a second chance."

"And are you guys going to go out tomorrow on a date?"

"He asked me, but I can't. It is my V birthday and I am also going to visit some one."

"Is there going to be a party?" I could already see her smile and I wasn't even looking at her.

"Yes Alice, I already told Edward and your whole Family is coming. So don't worry."

"And what is your tattoo of?"

"The Cullen crest with 'My Love' written under it." Crap she was asking them all so fast I didn't even think before I answered.

"Shit! Alice please don't tell any one. Please." I begged.

"If I get to drive home."

"Deal. Come on we better get going I have to get where I need to be by six in the morning." I said. We were at the till now. I was buying five pairs of matching sets.

"Who are you going to see any way?"

"An old friend." I said simply. The women rang up my items. I didn't even look at the price I just handed over my black card.

We walked back to the car and filled it all up with the bags we bought. The boot and back seat was full.

We made it back quicker than we took to get there. Alice drove to her house. She got out and took her stuff. I moved to the driver seat.

"Thanks Alice. I had fun. And remember not a word about my tattoo." I smile and drove away.

When I got back, it was five in the morning. I said hi to every one, went to put everything away and change into baggy jeans, a brown t-shirt and a hoodie. I slipped on a pair of sneakers.

I ran down the stairs. "I am going to see him. See you all tonight. Bye" I shouted and left.

It felt good to be running. I reached where we were meeting quite quickly. He was already there waiting for me.

I won't update until I get at least 30 reviews. So get going. 


	9. Chapter 9

**So you all must hate me. I am sorry for such a long wait. But my heart wasn't in it for a long time. I just had a little idea running through. Unfortunately my dad died a couple of months back so I think that made the wait longer for you all.**

**Their was a mix up with early chapters but they are all fixed now.**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Jake." I said.

He turned around and smiled. He didn't care that I was a Vampire and I didn't care that he was a werewolf. We met ever time on this day. So much had changed over the years. For one he is now the Alfa of the pack, he imprinted to a lovely girl called Renesmee

"Hey Bella. God look at you. You haven't aged a day."

"Ha funny Jake. I missed you it's been a long year." I said I walked over to him and wrapped my armed around him.

"I missed you to. How is your family?" I had told him all about them and he always came to the party. It was always fun with him there.

"Their great. We have been having a ton of fun lately. How Renesmee?" I had met her a few times, we got ago well and she knew all about my past so she was fine with meeting me.

"Great. She really is. I…." He looked nervous. "I popped the question to her last month."

"Oh my god. That is great. And might I add. Finally." I gave him a big hug.

"Air is needed Bella." Oh yeah I forgot. "Sam and Emily are going to be having their first baby in next month." Sam and Emily got married about three years back. I was at the wedding, but in the shadows.

"And Charlie?" I didn't like asking about him but I had to know.

"Better. He has started dating again. Since you left I think it has showed him he needs to start living life again."

After more talking a catching up it was four in the afternoon, and the party started at five.

"Thank for telling me all this. Are you ready to get going to the party." I said dully. I still hadn't changed my idea parties.

"Yeah lets go I can't wait to see Andrew. He is so much fun."

He said with the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. But I know nothing good is going to come of the Cullens being there today.

"Come on I'll race you." We did this every time and it got better and better each time.

In the end I won. Like always. But I still loved it. The second Jake had changed back everyone was out side giving me hugs.

"Guys come on it's not that much of a big deal." I said.

"GASP. Is this the same Bella Swan who would not shut up about aging? Now that you can't age we are going to celebrate.

So shut up and have fun." God Nicky can be so bossy.

I noticed that Jake had gone really quite. "Hey" I said elbowing him. "What's up?"

"There are more vampires on their way." He said smelling the air.

Crap I hadn't gotten around to telling him about the Cullen's.

"Don't worry about it we invited the Cullen's." Amber told him. I gave her a death glare.

Once I turned to explain to Jake but I only saw the back of him as he was running and transforming in to a werewolf while running the way of the Cullen's.

Opening my mind I shouted to Edward. "Stop moving stay were you all are." I looked through his eyes and created a shield in front of the Cullen's.

I looked through Jakes eyes and he could see them now. I put a shield completely around him and under him and lifted him into the air.

"Jake are you insane?" I shouted at him once I was in view.

"_He hurt you. He is the reson you are what you are. He should be dead."_

Jake and I found out that when he is in werewolf form I can hear him.

"I don't care. Now can I put you down and trust that you wont try anything?"

Jake turned back to human form as soon as I put him down and Lucy asked Jason to give him clothes she brought out for him. Jason used his power a lifted the clothes and made them hover over to him.

While Jake was getting dressed behind the tree I removed my shield from around the Cullen's and told them sorry for a great way to start off the party.

Once Jake was dressed we all went back to the house and out to the back garden for the party.

We were all sitting around the huge table talking about all my powers.

"So Bella you can stop people from reading your mind?" asked Esme.

"It's more than that. I can stop any power that controls my mind. Like Andrew's power. He can control peoples mind and or bodies. He is able to control my body but if he tries to control my mind I can feel it. It never works unless I let him in. It's the same with Edward, Nicky, Lucy and Alice if I want too. But I leave myself open to Lucy because she sends us messages." I explained.

"You can also put up things like invisible walls can't you?" asked Carlisle.

"That's right. I am able to stop people from coming any closer to me, I can even push them back, lift them in the air if I want."

"What about yourself? Can you lift yourself into the air?" asked Alice.

I didn't answer instead I got up and walked away from the table. I turned back around and pushed my shield out from my feet. I started to lift up and as soon as I was above the house I took a step and fell off the side of my shield. I landed gracefully next to Alice. "Is that an ok answer?"

Alice just nodded.

"I have only tried it on a real old car but I can make my shield as thin as I want and cut things in half."

"And that's only some of the things you can do isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"No, its not. I can make your head feel like it's on fire. Even just a few seconds will have you on your knees begging me to stop. Much worse than was Jane in Italy can do. And I can look through the eyes of anyone I want."

"Ok so what is Taylor Swift doing right now?" asked Alice.

I look through Taylors eyes. "She's playing a concert in Madison Square Garden."

"Did you know that your eyes go purple when you do that?" Edward said.

"Yeah, I know and even through you can't see it I can but my shield has a purple transparent colouring to it. So I can see where it is."

"Ok that enough talk about powers." said Amber. "It's present Time."

Oh great.

**Ok people I need ideas please anything. I have run dry for this story and if you give me ideas than I might be able to write after. **

**Oh and review and tell other people about this story. **

**And I don't own Twilight. **


End file.
